candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 458
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 53 | previous = 457 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 459 | nexttype = Order }} Level 458 is the third level in Sugary Shire and the one hundred ninety-third jelly level. To pass this level, the player must clear 53 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 30 moves or fewer. If the player clears all the jelly and has extra moves left in the level, Sugar Crush will activate and three jelly fish for every remaining move will swim onto the screen to eat candies at random and the player will score additional points. Due to awkward shape of the board and liquorice locks which make huge cascades difficult even with four colours, limited moves available, mystery candy helping or harming the player in achieving the three star score and a high three star score requirement makes this level hard to earn three stars. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality to earn three stars. Difficulty *Despite only four colours on the board, the awkward shape of the board can make the jellies at the corners difficult to clear. *Sometimes, the mystery candies hold harmful things such as multilayered icing and chocolate which is an almost guaranteed loss, especially if it is in the corners on any of the sides and even at the top corners, where the candies spawn. Stars Strategy *This level is partially luck based on what is inside the mystery candy. *Try to prioritize on destroying the locked candy on the top left of the board first. *Utilize combinations to clear the board. Colour bomb + wrapped candy combination or colour bomb + striped candy combination is ideal, but it all depends. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Insanely Hard 'Reason' *Four colours make it easy to create special candies However, it is not that useful due to high three star target score and the rather restricted board layout. *The jellies are worth 106,000 points (53 double jellies x 2 single jellies per double jelly x 1,000 points per single jelly = 106,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 314,000 points. *The positions of the liquorice locks make them hard to clear even with four colours. *30 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. Furthermore, it can limit the number of special candies created via regular matches as most of these moves have to used to clear the jellies. *The mystery candies may help or harm the player in earning three stars. Overall, they may not be useful in boosting the score if used separately. *In conclusion, this level is almost entirely dependent on mystery candy to give the players the three-star score. Even so, players must be able to create colour bombs on their own to boost the score. It is even more important to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations. Finally, huge point cascades also help as well which made slightly easy by the fact that there are four colours. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Sugary Shire levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 30 moves Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:4-colour levels Category:Levels with mystery candy Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Considerably hard levels Category:Awkward shape levels Category:Insanely hard levels to earn three stars